Unknown Witches: Secret File
A collection of manga, short-stories, and art arranged and published under the direction of the World Witches creator group Firstspear. Unlike other Firstspear World Witches releases, this manga has been published in a Japanese only format. With the possible exception of chapter 15 and 18, none of these stories should be considered canon. This manga and these stories are included here ONLY by the virtue of who put them together. (Firstspear, creators of the 'Africa/World Witches' series of doujinshi.) (Though they are called 'chapters,' each entry may only be a page or two.) Chapter 1: Neuroi and Witches in South-east Asia, specifically Malaya. This chapter is about a land witch of the Fusoan army Major Shimada Noriko, leader of the Independent Witch Squadron or Shimada Corps, and her land witch teammates helping the Allies retake Shingabra, or Singapore in real life, by destroying the queen Neuroi within the island. One of the Squadron member is Sergeant Primrose Hiat of the Britannian army. Other members of the Shimada Corps include Louis Hoche of the Gallian Army, and both Kobayashi Tuneko and Kiyohara Makoto of the Fuso Imperial Army. Chapter 2: Two Karlsland land battle witches. (Carius and Streng) Chapter 3: Wilma Bishop: Intermission. (Wilma preparing to visit Perrine and Lynnet in 2.5) Chapter 4: Travails of a mundane girl who serves as a nurse among witches. (USMC Black Sheep Squadron of Maj. Boyington) Chapter 5: An Ostmark witch who was a friend of Laura Toth and is MIA currently. Chapter 6: Witches in South-east Asia:1969 Chapter 7: A Witch and a Violin. (An acoustic magic ability.) Chapter 8: A Fuso witch/test pilot/engineer. Chapter 9: An Orussian witch. (Yuria Gagarina - Vostock Striker) Chapter 10: Sevastopol: 1944 (Short-story) Chapter 11: Death-match Witches. (Absolutely no idea what this is about.) Chapter 12: A Fuso witch. Chapter 13: A Magical-girl in Karlsland versus the Nueroi. (Saucer Girl HAUNEB-san.) Chapter 14: Liberion's Last Stand. (Katherine O'Hare in the wild Liberion west and Jane Thatch from 508JFW) Chapter 15: Castle Vigilantes. (Short-story. de Havilland Mosquito versus the Neuroi. This unit was mentioned by Yamibun several times before, so may be cannon.) Chapter 16: Helma and another Barkhorn fan witch based on Alfred Schreiber in Jet strikers. Interestingly, Schreiber was also nicknamed "Bubi". Chapter 17: Intercept Girl. (Jet-striker witch versus a jet, whose pilot is the grandson of Miyafuji Yoshika. Looks like an F-35 ) Chapter 18: "Witch of the Eiger" Adventure in the Romagnan-Venizian Alps. (Nogami Takeshi.) About chapter 18: It appears that the main characters in this story are J. Maloney and Edmund Hillary. (Note: His name is clearly mentioned as George Maloney near the end, but his initial is somehow J and not G) It is unclear if J. Maloney is related to Trevor Maloney. However, since he is based on George Mallory (even has the famous "Because it's there" quote) who was older brother of Air Chief Marshall Trafford Leigh-Mallory, likely he is the older brother of Trevor Maloney as well. Maloney and Hillary are tasked with climbing a mountain in the Romagnan-Venizian Alps, in order to place radio marker to guide incoming bombers and escort witches returning from bombing run in Karlsland. Various things happen along the way; with the two men at one point talking about their dreams of climbing the highest mountain in the world, Everest. (Something Hillary will eventually do in 1953.) Category:Manga